The invention relates to a tool trolley, which is used for housing hand tools and other utensils.
Such tool or workshop trolleys are used in order to make available to a mechanic the material which he requires not only at his bench, but also at the particular location where he is working. For example, it is advantageous for a motor mechanic to have his tools available in a trolley, so that they are to hand when working on a motor vehicle.
Almost all known tool trolleys comprise randomly constructed cabinets or benches, which are rendered movable with the aid of rolls or wheels.
In a known trolley of this type (NL-A-87 02 845) a cabinet-like casing is provided with a work plate, the casing being provided with rolls, which are fitted laterally to the walls of the cabinet. The cabinet also has a handle for its movement.
In another known trolley of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 40 70 075) the cabinet contains a frame formed from angle sections, to which are fixed the side walls, doors and wheels.
Another known storage means for tools and small parts contains a cabinet screwed together from several containers and which is placed on a plate provided with rolls.
Although all these means are suitable for a specific application for which they were designed, it is scarcely possible to adapt them to other functions.
In order to render tool trolleys usable for different functions, it has already been proposed (EP-A-442 374), to manufacture the tool trolley from two juxtaposed cabinets having different heights and to provide a chassis formed by a plate. One of these cabinets is constructed as a drawer cabinet for standard selection cases, so that the latter can be interchanged for adapting to a different use. However, the basic structure of the tool trolley cannot be changed.